A Price Too Dear
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: "The female Master, Teela, is important to the Sorceress," replies the stranger. "Why?" demands Skeletor. Please R&R.
1. The Choice

A Price Too Dear

By Red Blaze 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own He-Man or any of the Masters of the Universe.**_

Part 1 - The Choice

Deep inside Snake Mountain, an evil man plots. Too many times recently, He-Man and the Masters have won. Skeletor grows impatient with his desire to rule Eternia. He knows that the key to finally defeating He-Man lies in taking control of Castle Grayskull and the magic that lies within.

"Skeletor."

Looking up from his throne, Skeletor glances at Evil-Lyn.

"What now, woman?" demands the lord of Snake Mountain.

"A stranger seeks an audience with you," she says sneering. "He said he has some useful information."

"Useful?" demands Skeletor. "What is it?"

"He says he will only speak with you," replies the evil witch.

Sliding down into his throne, Skeletor taps his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Of course, I could loosen his tongue, if you want," continues Evil-Lyn with a grin and her eyes widen and glitter with imagined torture. "Perhaps I could find out what he knows. Everything he knows."

With a sinister chuckle at the mental image her words form in his mind, Skeletor enjoys an almost sexual thrill at the thought of torture. While he rarely desires female companionship in the bedroom, he always seeks one out after a torture session, usually with Evil-Lyn, unless the torture involved rape. Sadly, the stranger is a man, so Skeletor would not be able to enjoy his favorite form of torture.

_I will listen to what he has to say. If it's not important enough, I can always entertain myself with his blood and pain later_, thinks Skeletor. Waving a hand at Evil-Lyn, the lord of Snake Mountain sits up in the throne and leans forward.

"Send him in," says Skeletor. "If I don't like his answers, we can always torture him after."

Smirking at Skeletor, Evil-Lyn leaves the room. A moment later, a stranger, dressed in a dark gray cloak stands before the throne that Skeletor sits upon. Staring down at the man, Skeletor strains to see under the cloak, but the shadows cover the face of the man.

"Who are you?" demands Skeletor.

"Who I am doesn't matter," replies the other man, his voice soft and cold. "Only the information I can share with you is important."

"I decide what is important," retorts the Skeletor, standing up from his throne and striding toward the smaller, cloaked male.

"You seek a way into Grayskull," whispers the stranger, which stops Skeletor in his tracks.

"What of it?" demands the Dark Lord.

"You have used force and it has not worked. You have used trickery and it has not worked," replies the cloaked male. "I suggest force of a different sort. I suggest to give the Sorceress an ultimatum."

"What sort of 'ultimatum'?" asks Skeletor, his interest peaked.

"The female Master, Teela, is important to the Sorceress," replies the stranger.

"Why?" demands Skeletor.

Laughing quietly, the cloaked man shifts left than right. "Again, it does not matter. What does matter is that she can be used against the Sorceress. You can force the Sorceress into giving you Grayskull."

Pondering the information, Skeletor turns his back to the cloaked stranger and returns to his throne. Sitting down, he glances toward where the man stood, but finds that no one is in the room with him. Standing up quickly, Skeletor glances around his throne room.

"Evil-Lyn!"

Hearing her leader's call, the dark witch enters the throne room.

"Where is he?" demands Skeletor.

"Who?" she demands.

"The cloaked stranger," replies Skeletor, waving a hand at the empty room.

Glancing around the room herself, the witch can plainly see that they are the only two people in the room.

"I don't know," says Evil-Lyn. "But he did not pass me, as I was just outside the throne room."

Frustrated at losing the cloaked man, Skeletor sits on his throne and ponders what the male told him.

…...

Just after the mid-day meal, Teela and Adam walk across the Palace grounds. Adam was scheduled for an early afternoon practice and Teela meant to make sure that the prince did attend that training.

"I don't see why I have to practice _every day_," whines Adam, as he walks next to the captain of the guard.

"Maybe your father, the King, wants to know that you can defend yourself," suggests the red haired warrior.

"But every day?" asks Adam.

"Practice makes perfect," says Teela, with a laugh.

Noting her easy going nature, Adam can't help but smile. The last battle with Skeletor and his men had been days ago and people were beginning to relax and enjoy the respite, knowing that it could end at any time.

Entering the open dueling courtyard, near the palace, Teela walks over to where the training swords are kept. Grabbing one, she turns to hand it to the prince when she stops. Noting a dark shadow in the sky, Teela stares at it a moment.

"Teela? What's wrong?" asks Adam, as he turns to look into the sky. It takes less than a moment before he also sees the the shadow moving quickly toward the palace.

As the shadow draws nearer to the palace, she realizes it's not one shadow, but multiple.

"We're under attack," says Teela, pointing toward the shadows that, on closer inspection, are Skeletor's men on skysleds. "Adam, sound the alarm and take cover."

Tossing the sword aside, Teela runs for a nearby skysled and gets on it. Starting it, she takes to the skies to defend Eternos.

Dashing to a nearby building, Adam pushes the alarm button. A blaring noise screams through the Palace, letting the guards and Masters know that they are under attack. Satisfied that help would soon arrive to aide Teela, Adam glances around before raising his sword and calling on the power of Grayskull.

"By the power of Grayskull..."

Where once the Prince of Eternia stood, He-Man now stands. Noting a green shadow by the door, he points his sword and shoots magic at his ever faithful and cowardly tiger, Cringer. With a roar, a red plated tiger, Battle Cat, leaves the shadows and rushes to join He-Man.

"Let's help Teela, Cat," booms out He-Man.

"Right, He-Man," growls the cat.

Leaping onto the tiger, He-Man rushes out to join the other Masters.

…...

In the air, above Eternos, Teela locks sight on Mer-Man. Firing her weapon, she hits the villain's skysled and, noting the smoke as it rolls off the back of the skysled where her shot landed, Teela decides that Mer-Man won't be in the air for much longer. Glancing away from aquatic henchman , as he struggles to control his failing skysled, Teela notices two more of Skeletor's men, but this time on the ground, in the trees, near the Palace wall.

Quickly, she scans the area to see if any Masters are nearby. Finding none, Teela spots a small clearing to land the skysled in. Touching down, she powers off her ride and taking a blaster from the skysled's holster and follows the enemy through the woods near the Palace. Sliding through the trees, unnoticed by the men she follows, Teela catches up to the men.

"Hold it right there, Trap Jaw and Tri-Klops," demands the red haired warrior, raising her blaster to cover both men.

Stopping in their forward motion, the two men turn slowly to face the woman behind them. Carefully, they raise their hands. Focused completely on the men in front of her, Teela doesn't notice Beast Man approaching her from behind. Taking a final step toward the woman, Beast Man raises his club. Just as he steps down, a twig cracks under his foot.

Hearing the twig snap, Teela turns around just as Beast Man swings the club down, striking her on the shoulder. Falling to her knees under the blow, Teela raises her blaster to fire on Beast Man. Quickly, he swings the club again, catching Teela on the side of her head. The second blow knocks her to the ground and unconscious.

"Get her to Skeletor," growls Beast Man.

Reaching down, Tri-Klops picks up Teela and slings her over his shoulder. Quickly, the three men turn away from the Palace and the battle.

…...

At Snake Mountain, in the dungeon, Tri-Klops deposits the still unconscious warrior into a cell. Closing the door, he steps aside as Skeletor approaches the cell door. Stepping up to the bone bars, Skeletor's eyes rake over Teela. Laying on her side, in the middle of the floor where Tri-Klops put her, she is unaware of Skeletor's gaze.

"She doesn't seem like much," sneers the lord of Snake Mountain, though his eyes pause a moment on the curve of her hips.

Realizing that Skeletor truly isn't talking to him, Tri-Klops says nothing.

"It doesn't matter if _you_ think she's important," says Evil-Lyn, striding up behind Skeletor and glancing into the cell to look at the woman. "She's just a tool to be used against the Sorceress."

"Used and disposed of," replies Skeletor, with a laugh.

"Of course," replies Evil-Lyn with a grin.

Turning away from the cell, Skeletor points his havoc staff and calls on his magic. Opening a portal, Skeletor steps through it and arrives at Castle Grayskull. Waving his staff at the portal, it closes as Skeletor waits for the Sorceress to notice him. As he waits, he stares longingly toward the castle and the power it contains.

Sensing a dark and evil presence, the Sorceress quickly uses the magic given to her by Grayskull and searches the grounds near the castle. Finding Skeletor through her magic, she sends out a telepathic call to He-Man.

_He-Man! Skeletor is at Grayskull!_

She waits for his reply, as she approaches the balcony window.

"Sorceress!" shouts Skeletor.

_I will come at once._

Stepping up to the window, the Sorceress stares down at the evil man.

"You have no business here, Skeletor," says the Sorceress.

Raising a hand, a glowing magical ball forms in her hand.

"Leave now!" she demands.

Laughing, Skeletor raises his havoc staff and a purplish magic glows around the skull of the staff. Quickly a stream of energy shoots off of the tip and forms a circle of purple in the air. Inside the circle, an image forms. Distorted and wavy at first, the image solidifies quickly into a image of a red haired woman.

"I have a prisoner," says Skeletor.

Staring into the magic circle, Sorceress' heart skips a beat as she realizes that the prisoner Skeletor speaks of is her daughter, Teela. Rapidly, her eyes sweep over the image. While the Sorceress has never been inside Snake Mountain, she can only assume that that is where Teela is located.

"I've been told this one is...important to you," says Skeletor.

Dropping her eyes from the image, Sorceress stares at the evil man. _Does he know? By Eternia, let him not know she is my child_, thinks the Sorceress.

"All of the Masters are important," she says, forcing her eyes to stay on Skeletor and not stray back to the image of her daughter. Relaxing her will, the ball of magic disappears from her hand.

"But are they equally important to you?" replies Skeletor. While he waits for her to answer, inside Skeletor seethes. _Why is she important? Damn the stranger for not telling me!_

"Yes," answers the Sorceress, glaring at the man.

Raising his havoc staff, he sends another blast of magic at the image. The circle of purplish magic grows larger and the image gets bigger. Slowly the image moves closer to the Sorceress. Saying nothing, Skeletor waits until the image is within touching distance of the Sorceress.

"Then is shouldn't matter if one dies," says Skeletor. "There are always more Masters."

"You will release her," demands Sorceress, refusing to look at the image of Teela.

"No," replies Skeletor, with a laugh.

Unable to stop herself, Sorceress glances at the image again. Now, so close, she can't help but see a bruise forming on the side of her daughter's face.

"I will give you a chance to let her live," he says, watching Sorceress stare at Teela's image.

Jerking her gaze away from the image, Sorceress glares down at Skeletor.

"I will return at sundown with her," says Skeletor. "When I return, you will either open the drawbridge and welcome me into Grayskull or I will kill the woman. The choice is yours."


	2. Greatest Fear

Part 2 – Greatest Fear

At the Palace of Eternos, He-Man watches as the Masters return from the latest battle with Skeletor's men. As quickly as the battle had started, it was over. Examining the men as they return, He-Man hears the sound of approaching foot steps. Turning slightly, he watches Man-At-Arms striding toward him.

"I don't like this," says the older man, as he stops near Eternia's hero.

"The attack?" questions He-Man.

Nodding his head, Man-At-Arms studies the returning Masters, waiting to see his daughter also return from the battle.

"I agree, Duncan," replies He-Man. "Something is not right."

"Has Teela returned?" asks the older man.

"I haven't seen her since the battle started," replies He-Man.

Glancing up into the sky, He-Man watches as Stratos glides down from the air and lands on the Palace grounds.

"Stratos was the furthest away in battle," says Man-At Arms, nodding toward the leader of the Bird People. "Teela should be back by now."

"Probably slipped in through a different gate, though I would feel better if I knew that she had returned," replies He-Man.

Scanning the grounds, Man-At Arms spots Man-E-Faces and Ram Man.

"Manny, Ram Man, have either of you seen Teela?" calls Man-At Arms.

"I saw her shoot down Mer-Man," replies Ram Man. "Didn't see her again after that."

"Agreed," replies the robotic voice of Man-E-Faces, before switching faces to Man-E-Monster. "Are you worried?"

"It's not like her not to report in," calls Mekaneck, before thrusting his head into the air to look around the grounds. "I don't see her."

"I will..." says He-Man, but stops when he hears the telepathic call of the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull.

_He-Man! Skeletor is at Grayskull!_

"Skeletor is at Grayskull," reports He-Man. "I must leave."

"Teela?" asks the older man.

"Send out the Masters to look for her. I will help when I return, if she has not been found," answers He-Man. Glancing at Man-At-Arms, He-Man replies telepathically to the Sorceress. _I will come at once._

Whistling, He-Man calls for Battle Cat. With a roar, the red plated tiger shows. Leaping on top of the cat, He-Man nods to Man-At-Arms before rushing to the aid of the Sorceress.

…...

Arriving at Grayskull, He-Man notes that neither Skeletor nor his men are at the castle. Riding up to the castle, he waits as the drawbridge lowers. Getting off the back of Battle Cat, both he and the tiger walk into Grayskull. Striding through the castle, he enters the throne room and spots the Sorceress sitting on the steps leading up to the throne.

"Sorceress? You called," say He-Man, wondering why the powerful woman would be sitting on the bottom steps leading to her throne.

"Skeletor holds Teela prisoner," replies the Guardian of Grayskull, her head down and looking at the stone floor.

"We will launch a rescue mission immediately," answers He-Man.

"Skeletor will return to Grayskull, with Teela, at sundown," replies the woman.

"Sorceress, what is wrong?" demands He-Man, noting that the Guardian seems withdrawn.

Lifting her head, the Sorceress looks at Eternia's hero.

"Sorceress, you have been crying," says He-Man, staring at the tear streaked cheeks of the woman. "What did Skeletor do?"

"He said she was important," replies the Sorceress.

"Of course Teela is important," replies the hero. "She is a friend."

"No, He-Man," replies the Sorceress, standing up from the steps. "He said she was important to me."

Eyes widening, a thought crosses his mind. "Does he know?"

"That she is my child?" whispers the Sorceress.

Nodding his head, He-Man waits.

"I don't believe so," she replies, raising a hand and brushing the tears from her cheeks. "If Skeletor knew, he would not be able to keep the knowledge to himself. He would have bragged about it."

"Then why would he think she's important?" questions He-Man.

"I do not know, Warrior," shouts the Sorceress, before taking a breathe and returns to speaking in a calmer tone. "Perhaps I have given something away. An interaction. A word. A touch. Perhaps she is his prisoner because I have put her in danger."

"Sorceress, you have done your best to protect her," replies He-Man, soothingly.

"This is my greatest fear," she says. "I asked Man-At-Arms to raise her so she would be safe."

"You have kept her safe," replies He-Man.

"No," replies the Sorceress, shaking her head. "Skeletor returns at sundown. I must give Grayskull to him or he will kill her."

"We will stop him," replies He-Man, stepping up to the Sorceress. Hesitating a moment, he takes one of her hands gently in his own and gives a squeeze. "I will call the Masters and we will be waiting for him."

"No," she replies, shaking her head. "If he sees all the Masters, he may harm Teela before the rescue can happen."

"Than a smaller group," replies the hero.

"As few people as possible," returns the Sorceress. "Man-At-Arms and yourself. Only you two will know who she is...to me."

Nodding his head, He-Man gives the Sorceress' hand a final squeeze before releasing it.

"I will return to Eternos at once and collect Duncan," say He-Man. "We will get Teela back and Grayskull will remain in your hands."

Nodding her head, the Sorceress turns and climbs the steps leading to the throne. Turning away, He-Man and Battle Cat leave the castle. As they step off the drawbridge, it rises and seals the front entrance to the castle. Glancing to the west, He-Man watches the sun slowly descend.

"The sun will be down in a little more than a hour, Cat," says He-Man.

"Than we better hurry, He-Man," growls Battle Cat.

Leaping on top of the tiger, He-Man and Battle Cat rush for Eternos.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please let me know what you think!**_


	3. Decision

Part 3 – Decision

At the Palace of Eternos, He-Man seeks out the Masters who are still searching for Teela. Spotting Man-At-Arms, He-Man joins the older man.

"He-Man," says the older man. "Is everything alright with the Sorceress?"

"Duncan, I need to speak with you," replies the hero, motioning Man-At-Arms to follow him.

Frowning the older man leaves the search party, whom are about to leaving to check the grounds outside the palace walls, and walks away with the hero. Quietly, they walk together for a few minutes before He-Man stops and turns to face Man-At-Arms.

"What is wrong?" asks Man-At-Arms, folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorceress told me that Skeletor has Teela," says He-Man.

"Did the Sorceress see Teela?" asks Man-At-Arms, concerned for his child. "Is she ok?"

"No, she did not," replies the hero, shaking his head.

"Then how do we know he has her?" demands Teela's father.

"I trust the Sorceress," answers He-Man.

"I trust her also," returns Man-At-Arms, pausing, he takes a breath. "If Teela is at Snake Mountain, then we must leave right away."

Turning away from the hero, Man-At-Arms starts to walk back to the other men, already plotting how they will rescue his daughter. Striding after the older man, He-Man reaches out and grabs Man-At-Arms' arm.

"Wait, Duncan," says the hero.

Pivoting on his heel, the older man turns back to He-Man. "We can't waste any time, He-Man."

"I know," replies He-Man. "Skeletor plans to return to Grayskull at sundown."

"Then we attack Snake Mountain at sundown," says Man-At-Arms, nodding his head. "I will lead a group to rescue Teela while you take a group to defend Grayskull."

"Stop and listen to me, Duncan," replies He-Man. "Skeletor is bringing Teela to Grayskull. He has demanded that Sorceress give him the Castle or he will kill Teela."

Saying nothing, Man-At-Arms simply stands and absorbs the words that He-Man is telling him. Fear for his daughter's safety foremost in his mind, Duncan also worries about the secret of who Teela's mother is and if the lord of Snake Mountain knows.

"Sorceress fears she has given away her feelings about Teela," continues the hero gently.

"Do you think he knows?" asks Man-At-Arms, unable to keep the question to himself. "If he knows, Teela will never be safe again. He will continue to try to use her against her mother."

"Hush," replies He-Man, glancing around to make sure no one heard the older man's words. "Sorceress doesn't believe he knows. We are to be at Grayskull and wait for Skeletor to arrive with Teela. We will rescue her."

"But if we have more Masters..."

"No," replies He-Man, shaking his head. "Sorceress is worried that too many people there could cause Skeletor to do something rash."

Nodding head, Man-At-Arms begins to pace. Flexing his hands, open than closed, he shakes his head. _Will we be enough to safe her_, thinks Man-At-Arms to himself. Waiting and watching, He-Man says nothing for a moment, but knows that time is of the essence.

"Duncan, we must leave," says He-Man, not wanting to push the older man, but also knowing that sundown will be soon.

Stopping, with his back to his friend, the older man takes a deep breath. Straightening his shoulders, he turns and looks at Eternia's hero.

"Let's go," says Man-At-Arms.

…...

At Snake Mountain, Skeletor enters the dungeon room and walks up to the occupied cell. When he had first returned to the Mountain after Grayskull, he had ordered Teela tied up, knowing that she wouldn't stay unconscious forever. Staring at the woman inside the cell, he notes the ropes that are tied tight around her ankles and lower legs. With her body now turned to face the cell door, Skeletor can't see her arms tied behind her back. Placing a hand on the skull near the door, he lowers the jaw and opens the door to the cell.

On her side, Teela slowly opens her eyes. She had been awake for a while now, but was quietly waiting for the right moment. _If only I had awoke before they tied me up._ Shifting herself on the floor, Teela attempts to glare up at Skeletor.

"Why am I here?" demands Teela.

Secretly amused at her bravo, Skeletor's eyes roam over her body. Pausing on her breasts and hip, Skeletor decides that he is going to enjoy killing her later, after he has Grayskull.

"We will be leaving shortly," says Skeletor.

"Where?" she demands.

"Grayskull."

"Why?" she asks, feeling uncomfortable with Skeletor staring down at her.

"To spare your life, the Sorceress will give me Grayskull," answers Skeletor.

"Never," replies Teela. "One life isn't more important than Grayskull."

"For your own sake, you better hope that you are wrong," sneers Skeletor, as he reaches down to grab Teela.

Struggling, Teela fights and wiggles as much as possible to make it difficult for Skeletor to grab her. But, with the ropes tied so tightly around her ankles and wrists, she finds that she can't do more than annoy the lord of Snake Mountain with her struggling. Picking her up off the ground, Skeletor attempts to toss her over his shoulder. At the last moment, Teela throws her weight to the side, causing Skeletor to lose his grip.

"You will stop," snarls Skeletor, pointing his havoc staff at the red haired warrior.

"I will do everything in my power to stop you," replies Teela, rolling and wiggling away from Skeletor.

If he wasn't so impatient to be at Grayskull, he would have enjoyed watching her crawl across the floor. Instead, he growls and channels his magic into and through the staff. From the skull, a beam of magic shoots out and strikes Teela in the stomach. Gritting her teeth at the pain, her body tucks in to protect her vulnerable torso. Striding over to the woman, Skeletor grabs her by the arm and jerks her into a sitting position.

"I will not be delayed because of you," says Skeletor.

Swinging the havoc staff in the hand not gripping Teela's arm, he points it down at her. Glancing at the staff only inches from her body, Teela glares at the lord of Snake Mountain.

"I will fight you every chance I get," she retorts.

"Than you will suffer," replies Skeletor.

Channeling more magic into the staff, another purplish beam rushes from the staff and strikes Teela in the chest. Crying out, Teela shudders at the pain the magic causes. Tightening his grip on her arm, Skeletor watches her pain. Ending the attack, Skeletor shakes her by the arm.

"Once I have Grayskull, I will take my time with you," says Skeletor, as he lifts her again and throws her on his shoulder. "You will beg me for your death before I am done."

"No," she says, tensing her muscles.

Realizing she is about to struggle again, Skeletor swings the staff around and places the skull of the havoc against her thighs and buttock. Pouring magic into the staff, Skeletor again shoots the power in Teela's body. Screaming out, Teela shudders against his shoulder.

"Now, it is time," says Skeletor, pointing the staff toward the wall and opening a portal to Grayskull.

…...

Standing at the balcony at Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress watches the sun as it descends toward the western horizon. He-Man and Man-At-Arms had arrived minutes earlier and decided to hide out of sight until after Skeletor and Teela arrive. Taking a deep breath, she calms her body and emotions.

_He-Man and Man-At-Arms are waiting. She will be safe and Skeletor will fail_, thinks the Sorceress.

Motioning catches her eye, Sorceress turns slightly, glancing out toward the left side and watches as a portal opens. Pushing her shoulders back, she waits. Stepping out of the portal, Skeletor, with his hands holding Teela on his shoulder, glances around. As he walks away from the portal, it closes. Striding to the bridge, that leads to the Castle, Skeletor stops. Taking his hands from her thighs, he grabs her around the waist and drops her to the ground. With a gasp, Teela hits the ground hard. Carefully, she wiggles, turning her body to face Grayskull and the Sorceress.

"It's sundown," states Skeletor, pointing to the dying light.

"I know what time it is," replies the Sorceress.

"What is your decision?" demands Skeletor.

"Do not give him Grayskull, Sorceress," shouts Teela, twisting her head to lock eyes with the older woman.

"Silence," roars Skeletor.

Ignoring him, Teela knows that the Castle is more important than her life and the Sorceress needs to know that she is willing to sacrifice her life to keep Grayskull from Skeletor. "One life isn't worth Grayskull."

Furious, Skeletor points his staff at the red haired warrior and fires a burst of magic into her back. Gritting her teeth, so she wouldn't cry out, Teela breathes through the pain.

"Skeletor!"

Turning, the evil lord of Snake Mountain watches as He-Man and Man-At-Arms approach.

"Stop, hero," demands Skeletor, pointing his staff at He-Man. "You will not deny me."

Not wanting to get too close to the villain, in case he decided to fire on Teela again, He-Man and Man-At-Arms stop a few feet from Skeletor.

"You will not have Grayskull," answers He-Man, taking his sword from the back sheath.

"That is not your decision," sneers Skeletor. Turning, so he can look at the Sorceress while keeping an eye on He-Man, points his staff at the Castle. "I would have my answer, woman!"

All eyes turn to the Sorceress, who has not taken her eyes from Teela, since her daughter spoke to her. _You're not just any life, Daughter_, thinks the Sorceress.

"Answer me!" shouts Skeletor.

Fear gripping her throat, the Sorceress finds she cannot speak. Knowing her duty as guardian, she must protect the Castle and its secrets at all cost. But she also knows she has a duty as a parent to protect her child. _It will not be an easy task_. The words of Kuduk Ungol, her predecessor, echo through her mind. _She cannot have meant for me to lose my only child_, thinks the Sorceress. Almost in answer, more words come back to her from so long ago: _see_ _great sadness_.

Taking her silence as refusal, Skeletor points the havoc staff at Teela. Pouring his fury into his magic, the skull on the havoc staff glows dark before shooting a powerful beam at Teela. Hitting her in the middle of her back, Teela's world becomes pain.

Jerking under the attack, the evil magic punches through her back and through her body. Agony like she had never felt before rips through her body. Every sense, thought and feeling is pain as every inch of her skin feels like it is on fire. Her blood becomes lava running through her veins. Her organs feels as if an invisible hand is ripping them apart. Not able to contain her suffering, Teela screams.

"No!" shouts the Sorceress, but her shout is drowned out by Teela's screaming.

"Teela!" calls Man-At-Arms, running for his daughter.

Running faster than the older man, He-Man gets to Skeletor and slams into the villain. Thrown off of his feet, Skeletor lands a distance away from where he had been and, while he keeps his havoc staff, the magically assault ends. Turning, He-Man goes after Skeletor, while Man-At-Arms rushes to his daughter's side. Landing on the ground hard next to her, the older man takes Teela into his arms.

Using the staff to block He-Man's blows, Skeletor is forced back by the hero's blows. Not daring to put down his staff to take up his sword, Skeletor can only defend himself. Twisting the havoc staff, Skeletor blocks the hero's blows.

"Damn you!" shouts He-Man.

Knowing he has to do more than defend, if he intends to survive the day, Skeletor uses his staff to shove back at Eternia's hero. Shoving hard against the sword blows, Skeletor waits for a moment to strike. Swinging the sword with fury, rather than skill, He-Man loses his footing on a forceful strike. Realizing this is his moment, Skeletor turns the havoc staff and fires a stream of magic at He-Man. Taking the magical hit to the chest, He-Man is thrown back and away from Skeletor.

Before the hero can hit the ground, Skeletor turns and calls for a portal. Quickly, Skeletor dashes for his escape and slips through the portal. Realizing he is about to lose his enemy, He-Man rushes toward Skeletor, but before he can get to the villain, Skeletor escapes through the portal and it closes behind the lord of Snake Mountain.

…...

Inside Snake Mountain, a portal opens into the throne room. Rushing through the portal, Skeletor enters his lair. The portal closes behind him. Unable to control his fury, Skeletor roars.

"Damn that fool! _You can force the Sorceress_, he said! She was never going to give me Grayskull!"

Roaring again, Skeletor shakes his staff in the air. Hearing the sound of fury, Evil-Lyn enters the throne room carefully. Turning, the lord of Snake Mountain points his staff at his second-in-command.

"I want pain. I want suffering. Find me someone!"

Quietly, knowing at any moment he could turn on her, Evil-Lyn nods her head and leaves the room.

…...

At Grayskull, angry over losing Skeletor, He-Man turns from the portal and looks at Man-At-Arms on the ground holding his daughter. Striding over to them, He-Man notes that the older man has removed the ropes that tied her.

"How is she?" asks He-Man.

"Unconscious," answers Man-At-Arms, his head down and his shoulders shaking.

Staring down at the woman, He-Man struggles to control his own emotions. In the quiet, a low rumble can be heard. Turning his head at the noise, He-Man watches the drawbridge lower from Grayskull. Standing in the opening, the Sorceress stares at Man-At-Arms and her daughter.

"Please," she calls, holding a hand out.

Nodding his head, He-Man places a hand on Man-At-Arms' should. "Duncan."

Raising his head, the older man stares at the woman standing just inside the Grayskull. Getting to his feet, he picks up Teela in his arms. Walking toward the castle, Man-At-Arms carries his daughter across the drawbridge to her mother. Following behind, He-Man watches.

Stopping in front of the Sorceress, Duncan stares down at his adopted daughter. Raising a hand, the Sorceress kisses her fingertips before brushing the forehead of Teela. Sliding her hand down, the Sorceress cups the cheek of the younger woman.

"My precious child," she whispers.

"She is safe," says He-Man.

Nodding her head, Sorceress shares a quiet moment with her daughter and Man-At-Arms. Blinking, she raises her hand and wipes the tears from her eyes. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she steps back and looks at Eternia's hero.

"Thank you," she says.

"I don't think Skeletor will try it again," says He-Man.

"I hope not," whispers the Sorceress.

Saying nothing, Man-At-Arms tightens his hold on Teela and listens.

"If you had not been here..." says the Sorceress, staring intently at her daughter before looking at He-Man.

"Sorceress..." says He-Man, but stops when she raises a hand.

"Until you have a child, you cannot imagine," says the Sorceress, shaking her head from side to side. "I was a moment away from opening the gate today."

Not knowing what to say, He-Man says nothing.

"We need to get Teela to Eternos," says Man-At-Arms, his voice shaking with emotion.

Nodding, the Sorceress steps back while keeping her eyes on Teela. "Take care of her."

"We will, Sorceress," replies He-Man, before reaching for Teela.

Hesitating a moment, Man-At-Arms tightens his grip once before passing his daughter to the hero. Whistling, He-Man waits as Battle Cat bounds across the drawbridge. Slipping onto the seat, He-Man cradles Teela against his chest. Using his powerful leg muscles to hold his seat, He-Man keeps his arms around the woman pressed against him.

"Home, Cat," says He-Man.

"Right, He-Man," roars Battle Cat, turning and racing across the drawbridge.

"Duncan."

Watching He-Man race away with his daughter, Man-At-Arms turn to face the Sorceress. For a moment, neither says anything to each other. It is almost as if the years between them speak loud enough. Clearing his throat, he raises a hand and brushes the tip of his nose.

"I was blessed the day you gave her to me," says Man-At-Arms quietly. "She is my world and I couldn't love her more if she were my own flesh and blood."

"I knew you would love her," replies the Sorceress.

Nodding his head, Man-At-Arms steps away from her and walks across the drawbridge. Turning, he looks back at the Sorceress.

"Just as I know you love her, Teela Na," says Man-At-Arms.

Saying nothing, the Sorceress raises a hand and the drawbridge begins to close. Walking away from Castle Grayskull, Man-At-Arms goes directly to his skysled. Getting on it, he starts the machine and, rising into the air, heads home.

**THE END**

**_AUTHOR'S_ NOTE_: I hope you enjoyed reading this story. It came to me and it wouldn't let me go until I wrote it. Now, I have another He-Man story racing through my head, so I might be posting a new story soon!_**


End file.
